Tool storage units have been traditionally used not only for storage of various hand and power tools, but also for securing such tools in a manner which prevents theft and/or misuse by an unauthorized user. Locking drawers, doors and roll tops on tool storage cabinets have typically been used to provide such security.
With the quickly growing market of cordless power tools (i.e., battery operated tools), storage units have begun to adapt by providing compartments specifically for these cordless devices and their battery charging units. However, stored cordless tools, particularly a battery for such tools after a previous day of use, can be at low power when removed from the cabinet the next day. Typically, the tool or battery has to be recharged for a period of time before beginning the ensuing day's use. Such charging time during work hours is time which might otherwise be spent using these tools for their intended purpose. Instead, the time is passed waiting for a proper charge to be achieved on the requisite batteries.
Alternatively, the charging units, tools and/or batteries could be left to charge outside the security of the locked storage unit, but this leaves the expensive components susceptible to theft and misuse by others. This is an undesirable alternative for many users working with cordless power tools at unsecured work-sites.
Another problem identified in prior art tool storage cabinets, is the availability of power. Not only have tool cabinets been traditionally used for storage of various hand and power tools, but they can also function as a work surface on which to perform various tasks involving such tools. Typically, the top surface of the storage unit is designed with various features to facilitate its use as a work surface, including for the support of, for example, diagnostic equipment. Pull out surfaces proximate to the top of the storage unit have also been provided in some designs where a smaller work surface is preferred.
While the quickly growing market of cordless power tools, as noted above, has minimized the use of some corded power tools, it has not eliminated the need for a convenient power source at a typical work area. In fact, it could be argued, given the limited operating capacity of battery operated tools, the need for a convenient power source is now greater than ever. Cordless devices require a charged battery for operation and, therefore, battery charging units are needed close by for jobs lasting longer than the typical battery charge. This is equally true for computers and computerized diagnostic equipment, which may be capable of battery operation for a limited time as well.
Further, some devices may just not be available or suitable in cordless form. Long extension cords and generators present additional problems when used in, for example, small work areas or the outdoors. Accordingly, for such devices a convenient power outlet is a must.
The present device solves these and other problems associated with prior art devices by providing both a designated compartment within a storage unit which offers storage security and power charging ability, and a storage unit which offers a work surface and a convenient power source for cordless and corded power tools.